Vehicles, particularly automobiles and vans, are often used to undertake trips in which it is desired to carry more luggage than can be readily accommodated within the space provided within the vehicle interior such as the passenger compartment and the trunk. As a result, there have been provided in the past a number of "outboard" containers adapted to be removably affixed to the roof or trunk surface of the vehicle to transport the excess baggage. Such containers are readily available from rental organizations and, in addition, considerable thought and effort directed to the basic problem have resulted in the accessories disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,920,802; 2,937,774; 3,000,418; 3,000,419; 3,565,305; 4,050,614; and 4,283,083. Each of these references disclose accessory luggage containers which achieve the objects of the respective inventions. However, each is subject to one or more of the following drawbacks: heavy and unwieldy, difficult to emplace and remove luggage, not sufficiently weather resistant, not sufficiently reliably closable, employs difficult or unreliable securement means for affixing the accessory to a vehicle, a tendency to mar the vehicle finish, undue wind resistance in use, difficult to store when not in use, requires a luggage rack and has a rigidly defined exterior shape.
My invention is directed to resolving all the foregoing problems.